paradise_and_ruinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobs and Bosses
MOBS: Mongrels mongrel is the first mob that you will encounter in the game. It looks like a wolf with a brown fur. It serves as the basic mob that the new players could farm out for small HP and AP potions. Kill a bunch of them to level up!! Beetles Green Beetles are the mobs that you could farm for your first armor and gears. It usually drops a helmet and a mortar. They are much stronger than the mongrels. Aiden will also require to find 3 helmets and give it to her. Kill a bunch of them so that you could farm out those helmets! You could see the beetles on the east side of the camp. Red Beetles Red Beetles are a lot stronger and has a higher resistance compared to the beetles. Aiden will also require you to kill 50 of them. You could see the Red beetles spawn at the Red Desert. Snakes Snake spawns are located inside the bat cave. They quite pack a punch for low level players. They usually drop gauntlets but, they also drop rare Health Implants which is also required by Aiden. You could farm them for health implants and then sell it for coins! Bats Bats are also located at the bat cave. They drop gears and also, Health implant. They spawn beneath the snake's spawn room (Enter the staircase inside the cave) Mad hatters mad hatters spawn point is located at the Wasteland. Now this mobs is a perfect match up and also these mobs has a decent drop rate. It drops the 2nd sword and medium AP and HP potions. Plus, you might also get the 2nd mortar. Witches Witch spawn points can be located at the very west side of the wastelands; witches’ maze. They drop the 2nd equippable bow and you will be also given a mission to kill 40 of them. They commonly drop iron bows that you could sell for extra coins. Ogres ogres are located on the south of the Witches’ maze. You will be given a mission to kill 110 of them. They drop iron chestplates and they are easier to group. Knights knights are located at the Encampment; on the southeastern part of the wastelands. Knights are the best option for farming coins if you are still on mid level 100 because it has a high drop rate. Plus, you could easily group them. But beware of the Supreme Knights! Supreme knights they are also located in the Encampment and they spawn near knights. If you have a low resistance , they could kill you instantly. Supreme knights have a higher resistance and HP compared to knights and their drop rate is very low. I wouldn't suggest it for farming coins. Goblins goblins are located inside the Encampment (enter the stairway on the Encampment). They are a lot stronger compared to Supreme Knights and they rarely drop bows. They have a low drop rate, but the bow that they drop is very useful. Pirates pirates are the second mobs that has a very good drop rate. Compared to knights, they also drop different items and you could sell them for extra coins. Druids druids are the first mobs that you'll see if you will go to the Dragon's Layer. They are skeletons with a red cape; more like an acolyte. They frequently drop swords and bows. They usually spawn near each other, making them easier to group and also deadly if you don't have enough resistance. Unknown unknowns are the mysterious mobs that lurks on the 2nd floor of the Dragon's Layer. They also usually spawn near each other but compared to druids, they deal huge damage to you. It has a good drop rate of items. They drop swords, mortars/guns, shields and even med kits. You could farm them for extra coins. Bonehead boneheads are the mobs that you could at the 3rd floor of the Dragon's lair. They are skeletons that are squishy but deal high damage. You could proceed on farming them if you have a higher resistance instead of farming unknown for XP. They rarely drop bows. Mini Dragon mini dragons usually spawn at the 4th floor of the Dragon's Layer. They shoot fireballs at you and it's an AoE attack. They have a very small drop rate. They drop some of the equipment of the Dragon Armor which is the best armor yet (As of February 2020 update). You could farm them for xp but I suggest you to save coins first because you will be using a lot of potions. Other players become broke because of farming the mini dragons. You are using a lot of potions but you don't get any profit. So, that's why you need to save coins first for you potions. Dragon Knight dragon knights spawns also at the 4th floor of the Dragon's Layer. Like the mini dragons, they drop Dragon equipments, swords and bows. But, they are melee mobs that deals high damage to you. It has also have a very low drop rate. So like I said, you need to save coins first before farming them. Zombie zombies are located at the Zombie Farms at the south of the Pirates Islands. They are green-color mobs that will attack you when you get near at them. They drop swords. You could farm them for extra coins if you are in higher levels. Undertaker- undertakers are located at the graveyard that spawns along with the grave diggers. They are purple-color mobs that shoots arrows at you. They drop bows that are counterpart of the swords that zombies drop. They also spawn near each other and near the grave diggers. Grave Digger grave diggers are like the grim reapers, they have that black cape and a sharpy scythe. They are spawned along with the under takers. They drop the legendary swords and bows. And also, their drop rate is very very low. I wouldn't suggest this if you're farming for coins. But if you have a high resistance, you could farm them for XP. Vampires vampires are the mobs that throws deadly shurikens at you. They look like the standard dracula; has a cooler cape compared to mad hatters, and a lot stronger of course. It is a ranged mob that has deals very high damage. High resistance points is recommended. Mimics mimics are the toughest mobs before the February update. They spawn in the sewers. It has the ability to imitate the obstacles (turns into a rock) on the sewers. Then it will suddenly attack you when you come near them. It drops bows and swords. Cyberpunk cyberpunks are one of the new mobs that has been released on the February update. They appear like a cyborg that shoots a blue projectile that deals devastating damage so don't wander around the Parking Lot. Their item drops are still unknown and we'll add more information about them in the near future! Terroroid terroroids looks like the cool-looking Terminator. They are also cyborgs that roams around mostly at the 2nd floor of the Parking Lot. Also their item drops are still unknown and we'll add more information about them in the near future! BOSSES: King Dragon The Raid Boss of the Game! King dragon is the very first boss that was released on the game. It deals very very high damage when you try to solo him, but the damage will be reduced if you form a party of 2 or more members. He drops the Dragon Chestplate which is only obtainable by killing the K.D, the Wealth Implant that increases your chances of getting a loot from the mobs, A pet horse that is rideable and a mortar. It has the lowest drop rate among of all the mobs in the game. Players usually team as 5 and kill K.D many times to get its loot.